Self-service utilities are created to allow information technology (IT) professionals, such as database developers, to perform tasks that require authorization that the database developers do not have. In one example, a self-service utility may be created to allow a database developer to kill a session or connection on an Oracle platform, which would otherwise require an administrator privilege. Self-service utilities are also created to facilitate performance of relatively complex tasks, such as refreshing a database. Particular self-service utilities generally support only certain technologies or platforms (e.g., Oracle or SAP databases).
Accordingly, developers often need to learn usage, syntax, and script(s) for each available self-service utility in order to utilize the self-service utilities, which is undesirable when working across multiple technologies and platforms. Additionally, creating self-service utilities is currently inefficient. In particular, for each self-service utility, several challenges must be resolved including building security and risk controls around the utility, authorization management for target users, creating and maintaining the code required for the utility, training target users, and reporting and monitoring, for example.